


Once Upon a Time

by evisionarts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: A wolf and his boy will always find each other.





	Once Upon a Time

Derek was bleeding again. The wound piercing the hollow of his throat refused to heal or rather preferred not to stay that way. 

How ironic if his long journey ended so close to home. Though he knew the runes tattooed across his collar bones were stronger than any poison. The hand that sewed that ink into his skin was not one to be trifled with. 

Derek shifted restlessly in the dirt lining the cavern floor. The stone wall was cold against his bare back. The hunter took him by surprise but that particular monster would never move again so he counted this as a win.

Magic thrummed in his veins. He wasn’t sure if the sound of whispered chanting was real or a figment brought on by the drugged tip of the arrow but he found it comforting either way. Each time his eyes slipped shut the voice would increase in pitch forcing him to remain awake. 

Would Stiles be angry with him for his carelessness? They hadn’t seen each other in so long. Derek remembered a time when the Mage King treated any touch but his own on Derek’s skin like a personal insult. There were some at court who believed Derek enthralled by enchantment because he indulged Stiles’ possessive streak. They called him royal pet behind his back. They sneered at the sight of a powerful Wolf Lord willingly serving a human even one as powerful as Stiles. They were fools of course but useful ones, easily manipulated. 

There was no need for Stiles to waste his magic to ensure Derek’s loyalty. Most people were so dazzled by the splendor of the king’s dazzling city and jewel encrusted tower they ignored the truths hidden in the shadows. The wolf belonged to the mage, yes, but in turn Stiles was his. They circled each other like the earth and moon.

Derek was tired and thirsty. His throat was healed enough now to allow him to cough and gasp. It burned but he welcomed the sensation. It was a lack of feeling he feared. He sighed and lay back in the filth and litter of the cave floor. The words in the wind gave him permission to rest and a soft breeze caressed his cheek. He closed his eyes.

“Goddammit Sour Wolf wake the fuck up!”

The words were panicked and Derek’s eyes shot open. He lay in the road in front of a battered, blue jeep. A ranting figure paced nervously between him and the car, the glow of the headlights illuminating the boy in a blaze of light. For a moment Derek saw the edge of a blood red cape and the sparkle of a crown. He sat up.

“Derek, thank god! I pulled out the arrow, gross by the way thanks for that, but I don’t know where the rest of the hunters are and I can’t lift your sorry ass by myself. What the hell have you been eating? Anyway get in the damn jeep so we can get the hell out of here!”

Derek stared at the boy caught between the reality of the moment and his fever dream. Then he leapt to his feet and crowded Stiles against the hood of the jeep, caging him in between clawed hands. Stiles let out a high pitched shriek then swallowed convulsively his eyes wide. Derek’s fangs lengthened as he breathed against the lobe of a delicate ear that turned a captivating shade of pink.

The words he chose were garbled behind his protruding teeth but he knew Stiles would understand.

"As you wish.” He paused. “Buttercup.”

Stiles gasped then rolled his eyes. “There’s no way I’m going to be the Buttercup in this relationship but if that delusion makes you happy Big Guy, go for it.”

Derek grumbled all the way back to the loft but the hot drag of a possessive tongue pressing into his skin persuaded him there were worse things to be than a beloved princess. Instead of complaining he decided to live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
